User blog:LlewellynIsAwesome!/Apology
Hey guys. So I think you all know by now. That I was eliminated on the 27th of September, after being voted out. I was not there, due to being not able to go online. When I did go online, I found out that I was eliminated. At first I didn't care, but was just curious into who voted for me. I soon found out that King Flurry voted for me, along with Dakota and Samey. And that Samey also got 3 votes, but I was auto-elminated. I found this unfair, and demanded to have a Tie-Breaker, but Kingstalk just said that I was fair and square voted out, even though being a tie in votes. I had to leave soon, and then when I came back on. I found out they did a Tie-Breaker without me, the actual roleplayer of Tyler. And I was voted off in a 3-1-1 vote. I found this unfair because I wasn't there, and that I couldn't vote. Also that people like Tyler, Freddie, James, and Nate couldn't vote as well as they were not there. But, Kingstalk, King Flurry, TDPIScarlett, and DerpyandDawn said that I lost the Tiebreaker. This was completely unfair, as 5 people couldn't vote, that was on the same team as me. And I couldn't vote at all. I was warned to stop complaining, in which I said bye, and left. Apparently, Tyler and others decided to bann me for a Day. I didn't care, and said I needed that. And I don't care about the Elimination anymore, but I'm so dissapointed in a few people. I know the way I acted, was not being an Admin. But, no one would look at my point of view, to unfairness of the votes. I'm saying sorry to what I did. But I want to talk to one person in why they did what they did. ''Most Dissapointing is King Flurry51'' You dissapointed me so much. You called me a lier, a puppet master, a waste of character. You and me were great friends. Why did you vote me off? At the beginning of this wiki, people seemed not to like you, and they ignored you. Who stood up for you? ME! I made an alliance with you, because you seemed nice, and caring, and trustworthy. Boy was I wrong. You accused me of your elimination in Season 1. While I did not vote you off, and I was also shocked that you were elliminated. Yes, I was also in an alliance with all the other contestants that were left. I thought we were voting off Cameron, but it turned out that you were eliminated. I was just as shocked as you. But I will not be called a Lier! Last week, everyone was ignoring you. Who stood up for you again, and helped you out of the Situation? Me! But no, you repay me by going behind my back, and call me names. I will not take this. AT ALL. You really needed to think when you called me that. Because you just lost a friend who always stood up for you, and helped you. I'm sorry that you did that. I'm sorry you lost one of the only friends that actually cared about you on this Wiki. And My conflict with Duncan was not fake, as that was my plot plan for Tyler, along with breaking up with Lindsay. Sorry if I'm harsh here, but I hope you get voted out next, you don't deserve to be there still. And I never want to alline with you again. That was the biggest mistake I did, was trusting you. ''Note'' Once again, I'm so sorry for my behavior lately. But, I need to get it off my chest, and this is how. I know this is not what Admins suppose to do, but this really hurt my feelings deep down. ''Hosting'' Okay so lately, me and a BUNCH of others, have noticed that having a new host would be better. So I thought why not me. I need a break, and since Kingstalk is roleplaying as Heather this Season, I think it is more fair, that someone else should Host. He failed in delivering Evidence for who voted who, and has has mucked up the votes a lot. E.g: Relay Feelings Speed Fast, and the Episode that Tyler was just eliminated in. As well as the votes in Totally Dramatic Finale! A lot of people want a different host, and soory Kingstalk I agree in a way. I really want to host, as I'm out already, and I don't want to compete anymore in Season 3, so I was thinking if I could be Host for the rest of this Season and the whole of next Season? I think I would do a great job, as I already have some twists and challenges in store for next Season. I want to know what you guys think? :D Should I be host? Yes No Category:Blog posts